


Completely Unexpected

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Hikaru no Go, Hikaru/Ashiwara, completely unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Unexpected

"Saeki's sick today, I think." 

Ashiwara smiled at Hikaru, looking unsurprised. "I'm here today to cheer you on."


End file.
